MizuraIII
1. Types of magic Magic is divided into silent magic and word magic. The types of word magic are: *Hoti magic: can be learned by anyone, though those with corresponding Attributes of Birthday can cast more often and have higher power multipliers to the spell. Mastery can increase the number of uses. (see table at the end) *Bhavati magic: can only be learned by those with corresponding Attributes of Birthday. In addition, it has lower success rates compared to Hoti magic. Mastery can increase the number of uses. *Idha Etu magic: this is used to summon a God. It occurs in 2 steps: First the summoner must break down the walls between dimensions. To accomplish this step, the summoner must satisfy 3 conditions: be of the corresponding triple attribute, use part of his life (the exact amount is a mystery), and third but unknown factor. Second, then the God must be available and choose to come. In the past, the God could use his own power to cross dimensions, but since the Cataclysm the summoner must use his own life, so Gods are no longer summoned as often as before. *Fusion magic: the combination of two or more Hoti or Bhavati magic, resulting in a new effect. (No information on silent magic apart from the fact that each attribute has 1 or 2 silent magic spells. I'm curious too...) 2. Factors 6 factors determine how good you are at using magic: *Attribute of Birthday: determined by the month, day and hour of birth. It determines the availability of Bhavati magic, as well as silent magic. *Divine Affinity: talent for magic. Although it's possible to increase divine affinity by meditation and mental discipline, it is mostly determined at birth. The impact of blood is pretty slim. Although there is no formula between Divine Affinity and Fiendish Affinity (Fiendish Affinity is the talent for borrowing power from Nastika), usually a person with over 1000 Divine Affinity will have a Fiendish Affinity of 0. *Vigor: once vigor is depleted, you can't cast magic anymore. It can be restored faster by eating, sleeping and joyous emotions. *Intelligence: the ability to quickly and accurately understand and visualize the spell. If you don't understand the theory, you can't use the spell. Magic requires an extensive knowledge of science, and the calculations depend on mathematics. *Concentration: the ability to keep the mind from wandering. *Mastery: increased mastery can increase the number of uses per day, as well as the variety of applications. 3. Properties Magic use shows 6 properties: *Number of uses per day: affected primarily by the Attribute of Birthday. The number of uses can increase with Mastery. This is limited by vigor. It is reset every day. (see table) *Maximum power: the strength, duration and range of the spell. Limited by vigor. (see table and formula) *Scope of application: intelligence and mastery will allow more sophisticated use of the spell. However, more complex magic also uses up more vigor. *Accuracy: affected primarily by intelligence and concentration. Also depends somewhat on Divine Affinity. *Conception time: the time it takes to visualize the spell. This depends on intelligence, concentration and mastery. Most spells depend on quick calculations, but some require more sophisticated theories that can be difficult to calculate calmly when in critical situations. *Response time: how fast the spell takes effect. This is determined by the Attribute of Birthday and the Divine Affinity, but it can be reduced a bit through Concentration. Attribute of Birthday: Number of Uses per day and multiplier for Maximum Power *None: Uses = Hoti 1, Bhavati - ; Multiplier: Hoti x1, Bhavati - *Single: Uses = Hoti 3, Bhavati 1; Multiplier: Hoti x2, Bhavati x1 *Double: Uses = Hoti 9, Bhavati 4; Multiplier: Hoti x4, Bhavati x3 *Triple: Uses = Hoti 27, Bhavati 16; Multiplier: Hoti x8, Bhavati x9 Maximum power = Divine Affinity x Attribute of Birthday multiplier Example: a fire/fire/wind magician with 100 Divine Affinity will result in the following daily usage: - Hoti Agni with max power of 400, and 3 casts of Bhavati Agni with a power of 300 - Hoti Vayu with max power of 200, and 1 cast of Bhavati Vayu with a power of 100 Category:Mizura